


Hot For Teacher

by Yuri4Gwen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, Come Marking, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Mild Feminization, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oblivious Steve Harrington, Painful Sex, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Praise Kink, Sad Steve Harrington, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Harrington Needs Love, Stressed Steve Harrington, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: Steve forgets to do an important English assignment and discovers that the person he'll need to bargain with for an extension is none other than Billy Hargrove. Apparently he'll help him out for a price but at what cost?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 357





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

Steve rested his heavy head in his palm on the desk, just English and Maths left and this long ass week was finally over. Then he could go home to his empty house and do nothing until it was bedtime then lather rinse repeat. He almost wished he could go back to being blissfully unaware of what lay beyond the darkness in Hawkins but that ship had sailed a long time ago. 

Maybe he’d go visit Dustin this weekend, he’d become the one bright spot in his life along with the other kids and he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry about it. A year ago if you’d told him that he’d be a glorified babysitter who had fought real monsters he’d, well he honestly didn’t know what his reaction would have been beyond maybe amused disbelief. 

“…Hand them in by the end of the day and don’t forget to read the next three chapters which we’ll discuss tomorrow.”

Steve was jolted unpleasantly back to reality by his teacher's voice hand in what? He turned to Amber, the small redhead who sat beside him.

“Sorry hand in what?”

She looked at him with a mix of bewilderment and pity in her eyes as she leaned over to whisper.

“The final assignment.”

“The final what?”

“Are you serious? The final assignment that’s worth like 60% of our grade, Anderson has been talking about it all semester.”

“That was due today?”

Amber nodded at him then started to put her things away in her bag as Steve’s world came crashing down around him. That was today, oh god with everything else going on he’d completely forgotten. He tried desperately to think of an excuse that could possibly earn him an extension, anything at all that would even be remotely plausible and he’d spend the entire weekend busting his ass to make sure a half-decent assignment was complete.

His dad would kill him if he failed English; you needed English in life to get like any job right? He’d have to suffer through maths then at the end of the day he’d turn up and try to convince Mr Anderson that he was a fully committed student who wanted to engage in the subject and pass his class and not a complete idiot who was struggling to remain in the here and now due to terrifying circumstances beyond his control.

He ran from the room to get to his locker so that he could grab his maths book when Amber caught up to him.

“What are you gonna do?”

“I guess I’m gonna go to Anderson and beg him for an extension.”

“Anderson? Oh, you don’t know then.”

“Don’t know what?”

Amber looked up and down the corridor, like she was about to impart the secret of life that she’d stolen from the tree of knowledge then leaned in to whisper.

“Anderson doesn’t do his own marking.”

“What?”

“Yeah rumour is he’s having an affair with that new history teacher Miss Coleman, so he’s got a student marking for him.”

Steve suddenly felt a huge swell of relief, he could totally bargain with a student unless it was Davis as he was a straight-A student and a stickler for the rules.

“Who?”

“Ok, so you totally can’t tell anyone that I told you this but it’s Billy Hargrove.”

Steve felt himself deflate like a week-old birthday balloon, this was worse than Davis as there was no way that Hargrove would help him out, in fact, he’d probably revel in his misfortune. Amber must have seen his face drop because she quickly shook her head.

“Oh no don’t worry I know you don’t have the best history but trust me Billy is totally cool and Anderson pays him and he’s always willing to take a little extra.”

“How do you know?”

She shrugged with a small smile on her face.

“Well let’s just say I needed an extension my self last semester.”

“How much?”

A soft blush infused her delicate features.

“Oh… erm, I’m not too sure, he ah gave me a discount.”

“Ballpark?”

“I’m really not sure but he’ll not turn down the extra money and I’m sure you’re good for it.”

Steve gave a deep sigh, this was bound to be a disaster but what choice did he have hopefully the worst that would happen would be a little humiliation and that his wallet would be a lot lighter at the end of the day.

The end of the day found Steve lurking outside the classroom, watching as the ocean of students entering and leaving the room thinned to a trickle. Amber was the last person he saw leaving the room and she gave him an encouraging smile on her way past. Steve took a deep breath and headed to his doom. 

When he entered the room the first thing he saw was Billy Hargrove sitting in the teacher’s chair with his feet up on the desk with a huge stack of assignments by his feet. Steve had been thinking all through his maths class what the best way to approach this was but as Billy looked up at him he realised that he didn’t have a solution.

“Need something Harrington?”

“Yeah, I heard you were marking the assignments.”

“Don’t know who told you that but I’m just collecting them for Anderson.”

“C’mon man, really?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Look, I need an extension ok?”

“What’s that got to do with me?”

“I talked to Amber alright, so I know that you can give me an extension so just name your price.”

A slow smile slid across Billy’s face as he took his feet off the desk and stood.

“Give me a good reason.”

“I just told you to name your price.”

Billy crossed his arms and continued to stare at Steve who returned to his earlier defeatist attitude, Amber was wrong. She didn’t have any history with Billy to Steve’s knowledge whereas they had gotten off to a bad start that only went downhill from there. He was going to have embarrass himself for Billy it seemed to maybe garner sympathy or at the very least entertain whatever twisted sense of humour Billy had at Steve’s expense.

“C’mon man my dad will kill me if I flunk.”

A shadow passed over Billy’s face so quickly that Steve was convinced that he imagined it.

“What’s he gonna do, stop your pocket money?”

Anger burned through Steve so suddenly that it surprised even him; he was so sick and tired of everyone thinking that he had everything made. Billy Hargrove of all people would never take him seriously or understand the things he’d seen or what it was like to return to a house that was filled with nothing but indifference. 

Sometimes he felt that disappointment would be an improvement but he already felt like enough of a loser in his everyday life. A loser with nothing to look forward to except more disappointment and regret. He wished more than anything he’d listened when people told you that your teenage years were the best of your life. Although it felt like a stone was lodged in his gut when he thought that the best life had to offer was beyond him already.

Billy just stood watching Steve struggling with his emotions for what felt like an eternity before he finally slinked over to Steve insinuating himself into Steve’s personal space like he usually did.

“Ok pretty boy, I’m sure we can come to some agreement.”

Steve was shocked but relieved; maybe there was some compassion in Billy after all. He wanted to strike while the iron was hot before he changed his mind. He’d pay Billy’s price and then he’d have three days to scrape together an assignment that hopefully, Billy would be fair with at the very least.

“How much?”

“I’m not interested in your money.”

“Well then what do you want?”

Billy managed to move even closer until Steve could feel his breath upon his face from Billy’s smirking mouth. He held his ground the best he could but previous encounters had made him skittish. His obvious discomfort seemed to embolden Billy as his smile widened.

“What?”

“I know you’re on the verge of failing English but I didn’t know you were that stupid.”

Steve stared blankly at him while he racked his brain on what Billy could possibly want. Time stretched out until Billy suddenly laughed. Steve was startled out of his thoughts as he felt Billy’s thick fingers on the side of his face before Billy’s soft lips touched Steve’s. The shock made him move back out of Billy’s grasp as Steve’s eyes widened so much he was afraid they would fall out of his head. Billy didn’t let him move too far with a hand on the back of Steve’s neck.

Steve’s mouth gaped like a fish as he tried to pull his racing thoughts into some semblance of order. What game was Billy playing here? 

“Don’t think so much.”

Billy’s face broke into a slow smile as he started to apply a little pressure to Steve’s neck.

“I only want to make you feel good.”

Steve narrowed his eyes, there had to be an ulterior motive.

“Don’t stress yourself, Princess. It’s a simple exchange we both come and you get your extension. It’s win-win.”

“But why surely…”

“Don’t overthink, this is what I want so you in or not?”

All Steve could think about was all the ways this could blow up in his face, he imagined Billy getting him naked then throwing him out in the corridor or waiting for him to agree so that he could beat him up over it. He listened for any noise outside the door but it was mostly silent, as school had ended over half an hour ago so it would only be people going to after school clubs and maybe detention. So if Billy wanted to embarrass him there were better times but violence was always an option with him, as Steve well knew.

“C’mon pretty boy, loosen up I guarantee you’ll enjoy it.”

Billy tightened his fingers as he started to pull Steve close to him again and he found himself moving with little resistance much to Billy’s apparent delight. Soon he felt those soft lips on his again and he gave in with a sigh. He felt Billy’s hand come up to the side of his face to reposition him so that he could deepen the kiss in a move that Steve could remember using himself. Billy’s lips were soft but there was no mistaking his thick fingers or the stubble stinging the skin around his mouth.

Billy kissed with a single-minded focus that Steve couldn’t help getting caught up in it. Nobody had touched him since Nancy so feeling someone’s passion for him was kind of a head rush and before long he was kissing back with the same ravenous hunger. Billy’s fingers didn’t seem to want to stay in one place either and as the kiss progressed he mapped out Steve’s entire upper body with his strong nimble fingers. 

Billy pulled away from Steve’s lips to start kissing his way down his throat and once he introduced his teeth to Steve’s pulse point Steve felt a moan bubbling up his throat, which he tried to suppress. Billy must have felt it though because he licked his way up to his throat towards his ear.

“Mmm…enjoying yourself, Princess?”

He shivered as he felt a whisper of fingertips along the bare skin of his stomach as Billy moved to his hips and Steve even though he felt foolish brought his own hands up to wrap around Billy’s neck. This seemed to encourage Billy who brought his hands around to slide down and grab Steve’s ass hard in both his hands. Steve started to feel dizzy as a moan escaped from his mouth unbidden as Billy’s mouth quickly swallowed it up. Then he felt himself being lifted from the ground as Billy wrapped his hands together partway down his thighs and pulled him up as though he weighed nothing and walked them over to the teacher’s desk.

Billy deposited him on the edge of the desk and resumed his ravenous kissing from before. He skated his hand over the trembling skin of Steve's stomach as he moved back to nibble on his sensitive neck. Gooseflesh broke out across Steve’s skin as Billy’s breath tickled over the indents he’d left with his teeth as Steve whimpered.

“So pretty for me.”

Billy’s hands moved under Steve’s shirt and started inching it up his body as he stroked over the skin as it was revealed. Abruptly once the shirt was half off and Steve was shivering pleasantly from anticipation Billy stopped.

“Fuck…”

Billy pulled back and stared into Steve’s slightly hazy eyes for a few seconds before leaning forward and kissing him again.

“I have to go out to my car for a second ok, Baby. You just stay right here and I’ll be back before you know it.”

Steve sat up straight a protest already forming on his lips before Billy forcefully kissed it away. 

“I’ll be back before you know it. Don’t leave.”

With that Billy walked quickly from the room and Steve slowly came back to himself as a chill settled over his body without Billy’s body heat. Within seconds Steve’s brain was screaming at him to leave, ‘what the fuck are you doing, surely summer school can’t be all that bad.’ Was he really going to do this? Fool around with Billy Hargrove for an extension on an assignment really? Billy would be pissed but he needed to leave like right now. Just as he stood to walk to the door it flew open making Steve take a hasty step back as Billy walked back into the room. He slinked back over to Steve backing him up until he fell back onto the desk and Billy stood over him looking down at him with a smirk on his face.

“Now where were we?”

He tipped Steve’s head back further with his fingers under Steve’s chin and seemed content to just stare at Steve’s face as he felt it infuse with heat. Today had definitely taken a strange turn but even under these circumstances, this wasn’t what he was expecting. To be humiliated yes. To be hurt yes. To be made to give Billy a quick handjob then thrown out yes. This weird intense seduction not in a million years but yet here he was. And what was happening did feel like Billy was trying to seduce him, which made little sense to Steve. 

The only explanation he could come up with in his hazy brain was that this was all part of Billy’s ultimate goal of in his mind dethroning Steve, something that had seemed to consume him since he arrived in Hawkins. Steve never understood why he wasted any energy on it; Billy had no problems fitting in at Hawkins high with several members of the basketball team at his beck and call and plenty of girls swooning when he walked by. High school popularity was insignificant when you knew about the dark alternate dimension that fed on the town.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Billy seemed satisfied by his scrutiny and he leaned back to remove his jacket and shirt leaving his broad chest bare to Steve’s eyes. He allowed himself a moment to appreciate Billy’s broad shoulders and well-defined muscles, all that power contained within one body.

Then he leaned forward to grab the hem of Steve’s shirt and start pulling it up his body. Steve sat mesmerised for a few seconds before his thoughts became consumed with getting caught. The door, what if somebody came in, suddenly captivated his attention. Billy pulled his shirt up and over his head then turned Steve’s head so that his attention was back on Billy.

“Don’t worry, Baby I locked it.”

“But what if…”

“You really think anyone’s gonna hang around here on a Thursday if they don’t have to.”

Billy crowded him once more making Steve have to lean further back on the desk to accommodate Billy’s bulk weighing him down. As he slid backwards his arm accidentally knocked the pile of the assignments onto the ground. 

He thought for a second that Billy would get annoyed but he didn’t seem fazed at all and followed Steve down until he’d completely caged him down on top of the desk. A wicked smirk spread across his face before he attacked Steve’s sensitive neck with his tongue and teeth making Steve melt further into the desk.

Steve started to feel unbearably warm all over; the feeling of Billy’s enormous muscular frame on top of him was overwhelming. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt; it was slightly suffocating but thrilling in a way he couldn’t fully comprehend. 

He thought back to previous sexual encounters the gentle sighs, soft skin and the fragility of his partners and how his position had been reversed. He’d always enjoyed being the one to take care of the other person and their needs it made him feel good.

A particularly harsh bite brought him back to the present as Billy made his way down his body leaving a trail of red marks in his wake. He looked down to see that Billy was checking that he had his attention again before he continued.

As Billy’s cruel mouth finally reached his stomach he brought his hands down to Steve’s hips, which he gently stroked before moving to the button on his jeans. Steve bit down hard on his bottom lip as he tensed slightly, why was he doing this again? 

Billy’s lips reconnected with his own as his tongue soothed the bite mark that he’d inflicted on his own lip. As he got lost in the kiss Billy opened his jeans and pulled them along with his underwear out of the way, as the coolness of the desk seeped into his skin Steve shuddered as his nerves returned. 

They increased tenfold when Billy suddenly moved back down onto the floor where he pulled off Steve’s shoes, socks and then his jeans and underwear leaving him naked and vulnerable spread out on his teacher’s desk. 

Billy looked up from his place on the floor near Steve’s knees. His eyes raking over every inch of Steve until he began to feel like a timid rabbit that had been cornered by a particularly sly fox. 

Steve could feel his face start to beat there was so much blood pumping through it. He closed his eyes as he felt Billy stroking gently over his knees and down towards his thighs. As Billy pulled his thighs apart Steve was embarrassed to realise that he was half-hard whereas Billy was delighted.

“I knew you’d enjoy this, Princess. Just you wait till I’m finished with you.”

When Billy had accomplished his goal of pulling Steve’s thighs apart so they were spread in Steve’s opinion to an obscene angle he brought his face down to his left inner thigh. At the first touch of teeth, Steve jumped and Billy tightened his grip as he moved a couple of inches up to worry a new-untouched piece of skin. 

By the time he’d moved to the right thigh, Steve was a shivery mess who couldn’t stop making little whimpering noises even though they were the most embarrassing sound to ever come from his mouth and he’d faced inter-dimensional demons with nothing but a bat and dumb luck.

By the time Billy was finished Steve’s cock was fully hard and he was on the verge of begging Billy for anything to end this exquisite torture. He cried out much louder than he intended when he felt Billy’s wet warm tongue lick from the base to the tip in one fell swoop. He looked down to see Billy’s delighted face peering up from between his legs. He saw him reach behind himself and set a tube of something on the desk beside Steve’s leg.

“I need you to turn over for me and get on your hands and knees, that’s a good boy.”

Steve felt as though his body was made out of jello and his mind wasn’t in much better shape as he struggled to move. In the end, he only accomplished his goal with the help of Billy’s sure fingers and strong arms. He couldn’t help the small thrill he got out of the fact that Billy moved him as though he were a marionette made for his amusement. What the hell was wrong with him? 

Once Billy had him where he wanted him he tortured him for a little longer by simply stroking over Steve’s skin as though he were a skittish animal that needed to be calmed until the sound of a cap opening shattered any possibility of Steve being calm. Billy placed his hand in between Steve’s shoulder blades and applied a little pressure.

“ Just bend a little for me, sweetheart…yeah just like that…fuck I wish I had a camera”

Fuck what did he look like to Billy right now, he started to feel self-conscious all naked and spread out with only Billy’s voice giving him any indication as to the effect he was having. Did he look good like this? He couldn’t imagine how anyone would want to look at him from this angle and next to Billy he must have looked so scrawny, pale and generally unimpressive.

He sucked in a deep breath as Billy’s hands slid up his inner thighs spreading his legs a little more before they moved up to his ass, spreading it open.

“Fuck you’re gonna be the death of me…”

Steve jumped at the feeling of a dry fingertip rubbing over his hole causing him to clench slightly in reaction as Billy groaned behind him.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ve got just the thing to loosen you up.”

That finger returned almost immediately but now it was slightly cool and wet. It circled around his hole before it started to press forward.

“Just relax…that’s it…. so good…”

As the finger moved in further Steve started to squirm slightly as the discomfort increased. He couldn’t help the disappointment that started to build within him, why did he think he could do this? By the time Billy had the entire finger in him Steve was trying to build up the courage to tell him to stop. He hated how much the failure of this encounter was affecting him, only five minutes ago he was ready to beg for anything now he just felt uncomfortable and foolish.

While Steve was having a mini-crisis Billy moved on to two fingers. The stretch was almost unbearable but he could feel the first tingles of pleasure start to outweigh the discomfort when suddenly Billy moved his fingers in a certain way that made him jolt. Billy must have felt his reaction because he touched the same spot again making Steve moan as he felt the pleasure building under his skin.

“Bet you didn’t know about that hmm… nobody else knows how to touch you…”

As Steve’s moans increased in volume and frequency, much to his shame Billy’s fingers increased from two to three. The fullness made him whimper, the pleasure was fast approaching spine tingly good but the fullness brought a new intensity that dulled it slightly. Within a short amount of time, Billy’s marvellously malicious fingers had transformed that fullness so that it intensified the pleasure until Steve was gasping barely able to catch his breath.

He moved his legs apart a little more, arching his back more as he chased that incredible spine melting pleasure. He could feel it building steadily at the base of his spine, his mouth watering, as his cock pulsed and his body squeezed down on Billy’s fingers. 

“Oh god…B-Billy…”

Steve’s hips as Billy’s fingers left his body chased the slow slide as his body clamped down trying desperately to keep them, prisoner, just for a little longer. Despite his audible displeasure, Billy chuckled lightly and Steve heard the rustle of clothing behind him.

“I’ve got just the thing for your greedy little hole, Princess but I need you to turn over for me again.” 

Steve brought his head down until his sweaty forehead touched the rough wood of the desk below him. He could feel Billy pulling him up and into position until he was on his back at the edge of the desk looking up at Billy’s hooded eyes. Billy then grabbed hold of Steve’s knees and pushed them up to his chest exposing Steve once again to his intense gaze.

“Hold these up here for me baby.”

Steve brought his clammy shaking hands up to grip his thighs holding his legs open. He wondered where his awkwardness from earlier had disappeared to but by this stage he needed release or he was afraid that he was going to breakdown, he was definitely feeling pretty desperate. He watched Billy as he squeezed more of the lube from the tube and slowly stroked it over his cock while staring intently at Steve.

As Billy’s enormous well-built body descended on top of Steve’s once again he let out a small sigh of pleasure. Although the feeling was slightly suffocating Steve couldn’t help the feeling of security that he’d been confused by earlier. He’d never really been in this position before, he always felt contented in the position of protector. He felt a childish need to wrap his arms around Billy and never let go, let him bask in the comfort of another person’s affection for just a little while. When Billy’s lips met his he let himself fully melt against him, letting the moans come forth without him trying to suppress them. His own enthusiasm was mirrored by Billy who deepened the kiss and let his hands roam over Steve’s skin as before.

Steve got lost in the kiss so it was a shock when he felt Billy move slightly then a blunt pressure appeared between his legs. His mouth fell open as Billy began to push in, the pressure was intense almost to the point of being unbearable and he was ashamed to feel tears leak from the corners of his eyes as he struggled to get air into his lungs. 

“Take a deep breath, pretty boy.”

He took a second to compose himself and sucked air in through his mouth until his lungs felt like they were going to burst at which point Billy pushed all the way in and the air was punched back out again so quickly that he felt giddy. If he’d felt that Billy’s fingers felt overwhelming it was nothing on his cock, the slightly uncomfortable fullness that melted away to devastating pleasure was overpowered by the stretch he felt. 

Billy was relentless in his push forward until he was fully encased and then he paused moving back up to Steve’s neck licking and biting in what Steve could only guess was an attempt at distraction. Steve let his head hang back as he panted trying desperately to focus, why did people do this? He felt like someone had attacked him with his own bat, why couldn’t they go back to fingers that had been going great. Billy moved from his neck to whisper gently in his ear.

“Just relax… you’re doing so good… you feel fucking incredible…I knew you would…fuck you’ve no idea how hard it is… to stay still like this when all I want…”

Slowly Steve could feel his body becoming accustomed to the full feeling and he brought his lips to Billy’s trying to communicate that at long last he could move. The smile he feels through the kiss is all the warning he gets before the slow slide out followed by a deliberate thrust forward. 

“Fuck…”

“Mmm… yes, that’s it…”

It takes a few thrusts before Steve can feel anything but the overbearing fullness when suddenly he feels a little sharp shock of pleasure hiding in amongst the ache. Oh god please yes more of that, he needed it. Almost like his prayers had finally been answered another shock like electricity followed by another and another until Steve was whimpering continuously like a dog left in a hot car.

“Oh Princess, if you were being graded on those pretty little whimpers you’d get an A.” 

The only rational part of his brain that still somewhat worked was annoyed that Billy could seem so composed while Steve feels completely wanton at this moment. Then Billy increased the speed of his thrusts and Steve lost all rationality. That tingly feeling came back tenfold as he felt his muscles start to spasm, his mind filling with a wondrously thick fog that seemed to transmit every feeling as pleasure. 

The feeling became stronger and stronger until he didn’t know whether to push into it or try to move away to prolong the sensation. He was so wracked with indecision but Billy at that moment came to his rescue delivering sharp well-aimed thrusts that drove him to distraction and he just gave himself over to the pleasure that Billy was providing.

“B-Billy…oh fuck… please…please…”

Electric shocks start to flood his spine as he feels his muscles tensing, his breath becoming trapped in his lungs as his brain starts to liquefy with desire, his eyes slipping shut as he begins to forget about everything and slowly sink into an orgasmic stupor.

“Look at me.”

It’s spoken with such authority and in his current state; he didn’t have the will to fight so he opened his eyes to Billy. His slightly sweaty determined face filled his vision, Billy staring deeply into his eyes like he wanted to steal his soul before everything finally fades away as his orgasm takes over everything. He feels as Billy speeds up, and then softly cries out as he gave a few more determined thrusts before falling back down on top of Steve.

Steve is content to lie forever with his mind blissfully empty, his body aching in the best way as Billy’s sweaty hard body keeps him safe and anchored to the present. He knows he can’t have this forever that any second now Billy was going to pull out, get dressed and leave. Steve would lie here on this cold solid desk as all the negativity that is his current life slowly drifts back in and he leaves school alone to return to his vacant house surrounded by shadows.

Billy moves slightly and Steve feels his come run down from between his legs to no doubt gather on the desk beneath him, how will he ever look at this desk again without getting flustered? He waits for Billy to withdraw completely but he doesn’t instead he recaptures Steve’s lips gaining a surprised sigh from him in the process. In the back of his mind where he still can be surprised after today’s events, he feels a small twinge at the idea that Billy would want to kiss him outside of getting what he wants. He decides to ignore that small twinge and enjoy it while it lasts. 

After the weirdness of yesterday Steve fully expects Friday to be a little awkward but overall a pretty normal day all things considered. He had a hard time getting dressed that morning with all the bite marks littering his skin, like a road map of all the places Billy visited on his body. He even made some high up upon his neck, the jerk.

So he isn’t prepared when he opens his locker at the start of the day only to have a completed English assignment with a B- grade fall out at his feet. He struggles to lift it from the ground the pleasant achiness from yesterday devolved into just pain today. 

He isn’t too sure what it means but thinks maybe Billy thought he earned more than an extension after yesterday’s activities. He feels a sting at the revelation but then chides himself after all this was more than he expected he really shouldn’t make it about more than a simple exchange of services. An icy feeling falls over him on his way to English might as well get the day over with.

He’d never noticed how uncomfortable the seats in the class were as he squirms for the millionth time trying desperately to find a semblance of relief. During Role call, he has to be prompted twice to respond to his name after hearing Billy’s smoky voice respond to his own. For the remainder of the class, he avoids looking at Anderson’s desk and struggles under the heavy gaze of Billy that he feels like a brand on the back of his neck.

He’ll eventually have to face Billy later at basketball practice but that’s not until the end of the day and he fully intends to avoid him at all costs until then.

Steve stood under the warm water of the showers letting its warmth loosen his sore tired muscles. Basketball practice had been particularly gruelling today with Billy constantly knocking him to the ground and licking his teeth every time Steve looked his way. Now he stood less than a few feet away in the showers and Steve believed he could almost feel his body heat over the warm shower water. Therefore he kept his eyes closed and focused on keeping his body calm until he could escape.

Images from yesterday in Anderson’s room assault his mind, Billy’s naked skin against his own, his sharp teeth marking his sensitive flesh, and the buzzing under his skin as Billy took him apart. A barely-there caress near his hip made his eyes fly open to see Billy stroking over one of the many bite marks he left on Steve’s skin. Steve quickly glanced around the room and to his relief everyone else was gone, he can hear their combined conversations coming from the locker room beyond.

“The things I would do if we were alone right now, pretty boy.”

Steve released a shaky sigh, he also wished they could be alone but hearing Billy vocalise it with barely concealed want made him feel a little bold. So he turned his back towards Billy then slightly arched his back putting his ass on display for Billy’s covetous eyes. He heard Billy try to suppress a groan before his hands started to stroke down his lower back and below.

“Bend over more for me, baby.”

Steve did as he was told, bending more at the waist to put himself fully on display.

“Reach back and pull your ass apart for me.”

With slightly trembling hands Steve brings his hands back and opens himself up for Billy. He hears Billy’s softly muttered ‘fuck’ and looks back over his shoulder to see Billy stroking his rapidly hardening cock. He feels a little dizzy and turns back around to brace his shaking knees better.

“So good for me sweetheart…look at that greedy little hole…it can’t get enough of me huh…” 

Billy devolves into grunts and barely audible murmuring as Steve feels his arousal escalate. Shudders start to rack his body as his mind thinks about what is happening, how thrilling it feels having someone like Billy desire him so much that he can’t help himself even with the very real possibility of someone catching them. 

A whimper escapes his throat just as Billy pushes his cock right up against his hole and he feels warm wetness flow down between the fingers holding him open. A short amount of time later he feels Billy’s arms encircle his chest and pull him back onto Billy’s solid one. 

“Oh Princess the next time I get you alone I’m gonna fucking destroy you.”

As Billy licks up his neck Steve can’t help his moan.

“W-weekend…I’m all alone…this weekend.”

He feels Billy’s teeth in his neck before he pulls away and goes back to his own showerhead to resume his post-game shower. Steve takes a steadying breath before walking back to his own and risking a glance in Billy’s direction. He finds himself trapped in Billy’s intense gaze as he ran his soapy hands over his body. When he was finished he reached for his towel then invaded Steve’s personal space as he placed a quick but forceful kiss on Steve’s lips.

“See you soon, pretty boy.”

With that Billy walks from the room leaving Steve to finish his shower alone with his thoughts. As he scrubs soap through his hair he closes his eyes and thinks about the future.


End file.
